The love in lust
by golden marie
Summary: Camastoo fluff. How it all began between cam and Arastoo. First fanfic please review! (:
1. Late night caffeine

Dr Camille Saroyan was once again glued to her office chair as she pondered effortlessly at the endless streams of emails that flowed through her computer screen. Cam's face was illuminated by the rather frequent flickering of light that came from the arrival of a new message. She was alone. Alone with the heart beat of the jeffersonian a mechanical power driven beast that would have left most people breathless but not Camille. Never Camille. This was how she liked to be alone with the machines. She sat there in there in the dimly lit room her thoughts completely professional. Every move she made productive, elegant truly elegant but productive. She was half way through reading a email when she heard knocking on the glass door. She took a moment of two to register what she had heard no one but her was usually here at this time of the night. "Come in" she said sharply turning at once to see who her late night visitor was. She was staring at him a intern from Iran caramel skin and eyes that she so often had mentally prize herself away from. Behind the closed doors of professionalism way deeper then the walls of rules regulations an inner adolescent smiled. "Sorry to bother you this late but I saw the light from you computer and I know how you like to get all your information as soon as possible so I thought that I would bring you the catalogued juries." Maybe he spoke too fast or she was too tired r maybe just maybe it was something else all she knew was that she had barely understood what he had said.

Although she lacked context in the conversation she had much practice so she nodded and thanked him. He turned to leave and Cam politely hide her yawn with her hand. To her embarrassment her yawn did not go unnoticed and before she could even begin to protest he placed a mug of coffee full to the brim on her desk "and it is still hot" he murmured. Normally she would have rejected this late night caffeine but not even Dr Camille Saroyan could resist a steaming hot coffee at one or so in the morning.

She peered over the brim of the mug at the swirls of milk in the black coffee she held it in the her hands letting the warmth spread through her fingers. As cam let her lips touch the hot liquid she abruptly relised that she had let Michelle borrow her car to pick up some art homework and it was almost impossible to get a taxi service because this was the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Even if she did call for the taxi it would take several hours if not the whole night to pick her up and by then she might as well have stay at the Jeffersonian. She paced up and down her office in desperation.

"Are you alright Dr Saroyan" said the intern with caramel skin.

"Actually I'm not I have no way to get home and I still haven't made dinner for Michelle my phones dead so I can't call her."

"Well I could drive you and you can use my phone to call Michelle you can always order take away."

Cam stood in awe oh man he was a good listener.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want you"

"Seriously Cam it's nothing"

"Ok" cam said.

"Ok"

And so they left cam's office.


	2. Driving me to hope

I don't own bones or any of the characters in it. ;) have a good day

They didn't talk at all as the left the Jeffersonian but cam stole a occasional glance at her companion. As they walked to the car he opened the door for her to get in and she was a bit surprised but she let it slide as good manners. Although her face remained unreadable and slightly passive she thanked him. And steped into the car placing her seatbelt in place and tightening it around her waist. For most of the journey all that was talked to was directions but then they got onto the subject of Iran and he talked to her about his time in Mecca and about the beautiful mosques that he had been too. All cam did was eagerly listen in a very composed way of course. The journey was extremely pleasant Arastoo was a great driver and knew very well how to avoid traffic. They were almost at Cam's house when Cam's phone rang it was Nathan. Cam sort of boyfriend she wasn't going to pick it up. Slowly she reached for the ignore button but then it rang again cam sighed rather annoyed this time. "If you need to get that don't mind at all" he promoted. His Anglic smile making Cam's stomach bubble slightly. As she looked at him and then looked at the caller I.D she would much rather talk to him then can't take a hint Nathan. "No it is not important I can call him back later right now I just want to go home" she said staring at the road. Wow Nathan couldn't take a hint she wanted to move past him but with his constant calls she was finding this very hard

When the finally reached cam's apartment Cam thanked him one last time and said "goodnight Arastoo". and he said "goodnight cam"

He watched as she slid her key in the keyhole and as she steped in to her apartament she was instantly greeted by Michelle. The way the women interacted put a smile on Arastoo's face a smile that didn't leave till he got home relised how many hours of sleep he was going to get.

Cam orderd Chinese take away and Michelle talked about her day at school and showed Cam her art project which Cam thought was fantastic and was really proud of Michelle for making such a great peice. Cam avoided the subject of her work she wasn't about go into detail with her incounter with Arastoo.


	3. My hearts on lockdown

I'd not own bones or any of the characters in it.

The team had finished a very stressful case and every one was drinking alcohol out very expensive beakers but Cam didn't feel like celebrating so she decided that the best thing to do was paperwork. So she crept out Angla's office and slid through the door into hers making sure that no one had followed her. She sat slowly at her desk and began sifting through the mass of digital paperwork ( that if had been physical would be able drown the Jeffersonian and everyone in it) that required her upmost attention. She had not relised the time that she spent on the paperwork but she was not that bothered because she knew that Michelle was at a friends house. So as she was leaving her office it was almost one.

She was just about to withdraw herself from the Jeffersonian when she noticed that the light from the bone room was on and there leaning over a set of remains was Arastoo she stood staring at him work a element of peace blew over Camille contrasting the frantic day she had been having. She took a deep breath and began approaching him she felt the bubbling feeling return to her stomach. The sensation was warm and delightful she had never felt it before that night in the car but she pushed the feeling away knowing that admitting how she felt would make working around Arastoo so much harder then it already was. As she got closer she began to truly notice how handsome he was she had never thought of him that way before. Oh what was she doing she shouldn't be thinking of him that way at all.

She was just about to turn around when a voice from behind her which she knew very well belonged to Arastoo said "oh hello Dr Saroyan." Finally a excuse to talk him she thought. Oh how pathetic she actually needed a excuse to talk to him. "Hi Mr Visiri I was just about to grab some coffee do you want some?" Cam lied. She studied him for a second as he looked back and forth from his work to her face and back again. "Yes I would like that very much" and so both of them went around to the coffee machine and made two regular coffee no sugar no milk. And sat in the waiting from siping the hot liquid.

What happened next was debatable and wether Cam did this on purpose or wether it was a involuntary movement or tick is still unknown but what we know happend was that the lockdown button was pressed and the safety procedure took place. The doors locked and the windows were sealed and encrusted with a sheet of this plastic thick enough to be a rain coat. "Oh my god" Cam exclaimed "I am so sorry." She was on the verge of crying when Arastoo spoke "Hey it is alright we will get out of here in four hours" she looked at his face he genuinely did seem to mind Cam relaxed slightly. "You do know that by the time we get out of here it will be like five in the morning" "I think I passed first grade maths Camille" he joked. A smile seized cam's lips. A smile that didn't leave until the lights went out. "I don't remember this part of the procedure" she said Looking up at the ghostly ceiling. "Me neither" he replied his eyes adapting to the darkness that swarmed them. He looked at her. She was beautiful. "I am going to be honest with you I am not I mean" she paused she didn't want to say it aloud in fact she didn't want to say it at all. "Dr Saroyan are you afraid of the dark." Ther was awkward pause and grin stretched on Arastoo's mouth how could his boss and the most fearless women he know have a fear that was so childlike. "I wouldn't say I was afraid of dark it is more I am not a big fan of it"

His laugh shattered the silence and as soon he laughed Cam looked beyond her embarrassment and laughed too and so the two just laughed. And they laughed and talked until the lights came back open and the dots lifted aswell as the plastic. They agreed not to tell anyone about the night they spent together and so it was.


End file.
